The Most Important Thing
by a beautiful mess of twilight
Summary: This is a Leah and Jacob story, please R&R and find out the problems that may face these two.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok, this is my new story I'm not going to explain a lot because it will be explained in the story. I will say, it's a Leah and Jacob story. Leah is not, nor will she ever be a werewolf.**_

_**Here we go! Happy Readings!**_

**Ch. 1- Night Dad**

_Jacob's POV_

I was walking through the wood looking for Leah. She had been missing for over six hours now and we needed to find her. Her mom called the pack together to tell us that she went missing after going on a walk. We notified the police and Charlie, the chief, called out his men. Everyone was given walkie talkies and we were to say something if we saw anything fishy. Leah Clearwater was Seth's, one of my brothers of the pack, sister. She was a gorgeous girl but after getting her heart broken by Sam and Emily she hasn't gone back to the dating scene.

Leah was about 5'7" and had long black hair. I on the other hand was 6'10" and had short black hair. Leah and I had been friends for a while now and I had a crush on her that no one but me knew about. She was just so beautiful and perfect. And she had the most perfect eyes. They were a perfect almond shape and a deep brown with a hint of green in them. I wanted to find her to know that everything was ok.

They sent out a call on the walkie talkies, "Any sign of her?" There was no sign of her. I was walking when I heard a whimpering. I thought it was just an animal but as I got closer it got louder. I stumbled upon Leah, she was lying in the mud and there wasn't a lot of light but I could tell she was hurt.

"I need an ambulance!" I said into the walkie talkie. "Leah are you ok?" She wouldn't answer she just kept crying. I picked her up as gently as I could and started to carry her to where the ambulance would be. When I picked her up she wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my chest.

"Leah everything is going to be ok, you are ok now" I got her to the ambulance and set her on the stretcher and she wouldn't let go of me. She grabbed my hand and looked up at me with pleading eyes. I got into the ambulance with her and they drove away. In the light I could see that he head was cut open and she had a lot of bruises. She had a bloody lip and her hands were all cut up and her finger nails were bloody underneath. She was shaking from the cold and still holding onto my hand. Her clothes were ripped and also bloody. She had cuts and bruises everywhere.

"Leah what happened?" I whispered to her. She just got a blank stair on her face and wouldn't say anything. We pulled into the hospital and they took her into the operation room. I stayed in waiting room and waited to hear something. Her mom came in about ten minutes after I got there and sat down in the waiting room with Seth. We were all silent and worried. I heard her whisper to Seth, "I just lost my husband, I can't lose my daughter too"

Harry Clearwater had died about four days ago and the funeral was today. Leah went on a walk after the funeral and Sue said that she had been upset. When she didn't return Sue freaked and called Sam. Sam called us and the police and now we are here. We sat in the waiting room for a couple hours and then the doctor came out. We all stood up and walked over to him. It was only Seth, his mom and me.

"Family only"

"Jacob is family" Sue said while patting my back.

"Ok well Leah is going to be ok, she is extremely bruised and cut up, she won't talk to any of us, maybe if she talked to one of you she would open up but until we know what happened there isn't anything more that we can do. But she will be ok and you can go in if you would like. She will be able to go home tonight or early in the morning."

"Ok thank you doctor" Seth and Sue started to follow him to the room but I felt like I was intruding on something that was family only so I stayed behind.

"Jake aren't you coming?"

"No, it's a family thing; I will just see her when she gets home."

"Jake, thank you for everything" Sue came over and gave me a hug. I left and went outside. I started to walk home and it was what I needed. Some time to think about what could have happened to Leah. I felt horrible that this happened to her, whatever it was. She was hurt and that wasn't right. She was so sweet and nice but could stand up for herself. I made it home at about 10 and my dad was sitting in the living room when I got there. I went in and sat on the couch.

"How's Leah?"

"She will be ok"

"Do they know what happened?"

"No she won't talk"

"Wow, poor Leah"

"Yeah and poor Sue, she just lost Harry and now she is being put through all of this."

"Yeah"

"Well dad it's been a long day so I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Night Jake"

"Night Dad"

_**A/N: Ok I know it's short but I want to pull you guys in and not tell you what happened. I know I'm evil, ha-ha sorry. I will update soon so PLEASE REVIEW!! ~molly**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I own nothing, Happy Readings!**_

**Ch. 2- That Creep**

_Jacob's POV_

I got up the next morning and text Seth. _How is your sister?_ I was waiting for him to text me back so I went and jumped in the shower. I got out and checked my phone. _She is home and doing ok, she still hasn't said anything about what happened._ I text back, _thanks tell her to call if she wants to talk_

I went out and had a bowl of cereal, well three bowls of cereal and then went and watched TV with my dad.

"Morning Dad"

"Good morning Jake, have you heard anything from Leah?"

"No, but I text Seth and he said she's home and doing well but she still hasn't said anything about what happened."

"Poor girl, I want to help her and Sue get through this but she can't move on until she talks about it"

"Dad what do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know son"

That's when I decided that today I was going to go talk to Leah and see if she would open up to me. I told my dad that I was leaving and called over the Clearwater's house on my way there. Leah answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Leah, its Jake"

"Hey Jake, my mom and brother aren't home"

"Well is it ok if I still come over"

She answered with a bit of excitement in her voice, "Sure!"

"Ok I'm on my way" I shut my phone and was just happy because she sounded excited to see me. I got to her house and went and knocked on the door. She was wearing a pair of black short shorts and a red tank top. The shorts were rolled up as far as possible and I could see a little skin between her tank top and shorts.

"Hi Leah"

"Hey Jake, come in" She still looked really bruised up and still had a sad look to her. As soon as I went in and closed the door she fell into my chest crying. I held her in my arms, standing there rubbing her back. She was bailing her eyes out and all I could do was standing there and support her. Finally her crying slowed and she looked up at me with eyes that held hurt, worry, pain, and suffering. I just looked at her and we walked slowly over to the couch and sat down. She was still sort of crying but not as bad. I wiped the tears away and waited for her to talk.

"I bet you want me to tell you what happened just like everyone else."

"No not really, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I can wait" I sat back on the couch and put my hands behind my head.

"Well everyone else just wants me to tell them and you know what, I'm not ready to tell and show the world how weak I am."

"Leah I can promise you that no matter what happened, you are not weak. You are a girl that will stand up for her self and a girl that can throw a harder punch then I can."

"I wouldn't say that"

"Well you can" She sat there for a minute and looked deep in thought, and then she began.

"I went out on a walk just to get away from all the crying, and everything. Everyone was pitying me and I didn't and still don't need their pity. So I went out on a walk to the trail in the woods, the one that we have been going on since we were kids. So I was walking and then I started to hear something. Like a rustling in the bushes. I didn't think anything of it so I just kept walking. I wasn't really paying attention, I was just walking. I heard the sound again and just thought it was an animal. I got to a tree that I had carved to fit in like a seat. So I sat down and just started thinking. That's when it all started, the sound was now behind me and then something grabbed me and started choking me…" She started to cry again a little. I pulled her back in my arms and didn't rush her to finish. If she wasn't ready I would respect that.

"So I tried to turn around but instead this thing flipped me on my back and kept choking me. When I looked up, it was a guy. He started to ripped my clothes off and pulled off my pants. I struggled and tried to get away but he held me. He pulled out a knife and held it to my throat where his hands were. I laid there knowing what he was going to do; he was going to rape me. I thought fast and got away I stood up and started to run but he caught me and pulled me back to the ground with such force that it broke my ribs. He held the knife to my neck again and started to cut it." She pointed to a cut on her neck.

"So then I just laid there and cried, I cried out for help but knew that no one would hear me. He started to rape me, he leaned in close and started to kiss me but while he was down I reached up and dug my nails into his bare back and drug them down. He screamed out in pain the started smacking me in the face. I cried and screamed for help but he just kept raping me, over and over again. Then he was done with me, stood up, kicked me in the side and then bent down and said 'If you tell anyone I did this to you, I will kill you and everyone you love' then he smacked me again. I started to cry more and I tried to get up to go get help but I couldn't move I was in to much pain and I couldn't move." She laid her head on my chest and cried.

"He hurt me and took my virginity" She cried harder and I didn't know what to do, I couldn't even respond to what she had just told me. All I could think was how much I wanted to hurt that creep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I own nothing, Happy Readings!**_

**Ch. 3- Ok With That**

_Jacob's POV_

She was in such pain and there was nothing I could do to take it away. I just held her there letting her get it out. Once she started to stop crying she held her head up and looked me in the eyes. "Jacob you have to promise me that you don't tell anyone"

"I promise but Leah the sooner we tell the police what happened the sooner and easier we can catch him."

"Jake catching him isn't going to give me back what I lost."

"Yeah but it will stop him from doing it to other girls like you."

"I'm just not ready to talk about, I haven't told my mom, my brother, not even my best friend. You are the only person that I have told. You can't tell anyone not even Sam or your dad."

"Ok I won't" She hugged me again and laid her head back on my chest. She started to fall asleep but then I heard the garage door start to open.

"Leah your mom's home"

"It's ok" The kitchen door that was connected to the garage opened and someone came in. They weren't making a lot of noise but I just thought it was Sue. The footsteps got closer and then stopped. I turned around to see the shadows of a man. I grabbed Leah and tried to make it to the door but he heard us and held us at gun point.

"Stop right there and turn around." I turned around first and there was a man holding a gun. Leah turned around and just broke down. She started to fall to the ground but I caught her. She was dry heaving and crying and hyperventilating.

"Leah, what's wrong?!"

"That's him" she whispered between breaths. I stood her up but she was still leaning on me and breathing heavy. I put my arm around her waist to hold her up better.

"What do you want?!" I asked the creep.

"Well I didn't quite finish what I wanted yesterday so I came back for more, you being here is just an inconvenience, now both of you on the couch." We walked over and as we walked over Leah looked at me and said, "Don't let go of me or let him touch me please" She said this with tear running down her face. I squeezed her hand a little to tell her that I wouldn't. The guy followed us with the gun to my head and made us sit down. I sat down and he went to grab Leah and I held her against me. He got angry then and smacked her in the face.

"Don't touch her!"

"What are you going to do about it?!"

"You don't even want to know."

"Awe now I'm really scared." My body started to shake the more I got mad. Leah looked at me and knew what was going to happen. I tried to calm down and took a few deep breaths. He tried to grab her again and I stood up instead and hit him. The gun went off but didn't hit anyone. I got the gun out of his hand and held him at gun point.

"Now what are you going to do?"

Leah was behind the couch and I could hear her crying. I held the gun to his head and dialed the police station and called.

"_Hey chief Swan, I need you to come to Leah's house with some guys."_

"Jake what's wrong?"

"_Let's just say that Leah's nightmare walked right into her house and I happened to be here."_

"Ok Jake hanging in there, we will be there in a minute" I stayed where I was and then the police started to knock on the door.

"Leah go get the door" She opened the door and the police came in. I handed them the gun and got up. I went over to Leah and she ran into my arms crying.

"Jake I thought he was going to hurt you, our rape me again." I just held her close and rubbed her back.

"Shhh! It's ok; everything is going to be ok." The police wanted us to go outside so I grabbed the sweatshirt out of my car when we went out there and put it around Leah, while still holding her. Her crying slowed but she didn't look up. She just stayed against my warm chest and I was ok with that.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I own nothing, Happy Readings!**_

**Ch. 4- It's Beautiful**

_Jacob's POV_

Her mom pulled up and got out of the car and saw all the police cars and the ambulance and started crying. Seth went to her side and held her up as they walked to one of the police officers and asked what happened. He pointed to me and Leah and there was a sign of relief that went across Sue and Seth. They came over and Leah just turned her head so she could see them but her cheek was still against my chest.

"Leah, what happened?!"

"The guy that…raped…me came to the house and Jake was there and Jake restrained him and called Charlie."

"Oh my god, why didn't you call me?!"

"I don't know mom it has been a little emotional today sorry that you weren't my first phone call."

"Watch your mouth young lady." Leah just turned her head back into my chest and I felt the warm tears hitting my shirt again. Sue really wasn't being considerate of her daughter's feelings. I just hugging Leah closer and rubbed her back. Her mom kept yelling at her for not calling her and letting me in with out anyone home and everything. I felt horrible for Leah. Finally after everyone was gone, Sue went in the house and so did Seth.

"Leah I'm so sorry"

"No, you didn't do anything but help me. I should be thanking you. I just don't want to go back in that house, I have been saving money up to move out but I can't sleep somewhere by myself. I am so scared to even close my eyes." That's when it happened, I had imprinted on Leah. She was my world, my everything. We stared into each others eyes and I knew that she knew what just happened.

"Jake did you just…imprint on me?"

"I think so" We just stood there in shock and the look that we were giving each other were enough for us to know that everything would be ok if we were there for each other. She had a tear run down her cheek and I wiped it away. "Please don't cry"

"I'm not sad I'm happy, Jake I have had a crush on you since we were kids."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I have had a crush on you for awhile now too"

"Wow, Jake I can't go in there, she is so mad and I just can't handle it" I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"How about you go in the house, pack up some stuff and I will pick you up at 12am when your mom is asleep and we will go somewhere tonight just to get away? We will run away for the night."

"Ok, that sounds good" She started to walk into the house and still had my sweatshirt on and she looked so cute. I wanted to take her away now but I knew her mom would have me arrested. I went home and started to pack my bag. It was already like 10 o'clock so I only had a little bit to wait. So I went and had something to eat. Two sandwiches, a box of macaroni and cheese, a bag of salt and vinegar chips, and a 2-liter of pop later I was full. My dad was already in bed and I knew he wouldn't be getting up for anything so he wouldn't hear me leave. I wrote him a note to tell him where I was going.

_Dad,_

_I went with Leah somewhere; I will be careful and will be back tomorrow afternoon. Make sure Sue and Seth don't freak out. Thanks dad._

_Jake_

_Ps. I'm doing this for her, she really needs it._

I set it on the table where I knew he would see it and went to go pack. I put two blankets in the bag, candles, a lighter, and some pillows. Then I put a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and a change of socks. By the time I was done collecting everything it was 11:30 so I grabbed it all and left. I went and picked up a pizza first and then went to Leah's. I parked a little down from her house on the street that way her mom wouldn't see my car if she woke up. I went to Leah's window and threw a rock. It felt so "teenager" but it was the only way to get her attention. She came to the window and opened it.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, here I will throw my bag down first, be careful." She tossed the bag out the window and I caught it. Then she started to climb out the window. She climbed down the drain and then got to the bottom. "Jake catch me" I went over and she jumped and I caught her. She whimpered a little from the bruises but I set her down and grabbed her bag. And we ran to the car. We got to the car and I opened the door for her and then I went around and got in. I drove away and we still hadn't really said anything.

_Sue's POV_

I looked out of my bedroom window and saw Jake and my daughter running across the yard. They were giggling and smiling and my Leah just looked so happy. I thought about going outside but instead I just got back into bed and thought to myself, "I have to start trusting her, she is 20 years old and will be leaving soon." I went back to sleep and knew that she would be safe with Jake.

_Jake's POV_

Leah and I got to the part of the beach I wanted us to. I took out the scarf and I wrapped it around her forehead and over her eyes. "Don't peek"

"Jake…"

"Leah I said don't peek"

"Ok I won't"

I got all the stuff out of the trunk and went and set it up really fast. I started a fire, lit all the candles and set them places, then I laid out one of the blankets and put the pillows all on it. I put the pizza on the blanket and set the extra blanket on the other blanket. I went back and got her. I took her out of the car, grabbed both of our bags and slowly lead her to the spot. I took off the scarf and she gasped.

"Jake it's beautiful"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I own nothing, Happy Readings!**_

**Ch. 5- Happy Birthday**

_Jacob's POV_

I walked her over to the blanket and we sat down and I could just tell that she was starting to relax. She laid down and looked up at the stars. I put my arm around her and got closer to me and laid her head on my chest and kept looking at the stars. I looked up at them too and they were beautiful. Leah and I stayed there all night and fell asleep. She fell asleep on my chest and I pulled the extra blanket up and covered her. We woke up at about 9; we were woken up by the waves crashing down harder. I woke up first and looked at the sky and it looked like it was going to storm.

"Leah, you got to get up" I gently ran my hand through her hair.

"No just five more minutes."

"Lee I think it's going to storm."

"Ok, ok I'm getting up" I let her finish waking up and started to clean up. I got all the candles, the empty pizza box, and folded the blankets up. Leah grabbed the pillows and bags and then we walked back to the car. I put everything in the car and Leah got in. I got in too but didn't start the car.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know I guess we could go back home and face the punishment."

"I don't care, it's your choice."

"Let's just do it. Maybe it won't be that bad."

"I don't think it will be" We went to her house and I was getting ready to get out to open the door for her, "No I have to do this alone, I will call you later" She came across the seat and kissed me gently on the cheek. She got out and I made sure she made it to the door. She did so I pulled out of the drive way a drove home.

_6 months later_

Today was Leah's birthday and we were on our way to get her birthday present to herself. I was taking her to get her first tattoo. She had gone with me when I got mine so now she wanted to get one. She was getting a cherry blossom branch with a blue butterfly flying away from the branch.

"So sweetheart why are you getting the butterfly?"

"Well I'm getting the cherry blossom branch to stand for peace and love and when I was at my dad's funeral, when I looked up from his burial I saw a blue butterfly flying away, so it will stand for my dad." I held her hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's do this" We got out of the car and walked into the tattoo parlor and she told the guy at the front desk her name. WE had an appointment so he was ready. He took her back and asked her to lie on her back and pull up her shirt. She did that but I could tell she was nervous. I held her hand and kissed her forehead. "Its ok babe, after like 10 minutes you don't even feel it that much." She just nodded her head. The guy stuck the stencil on her. It was a pretty big tattoo but it was look really pretty when it was done.

"Ok Leah, I'm going to do the outline first, that way if after that you are really sore you can come back in about a week and I can color it in."

"Ok" She closed her eyes as he started and she didn't even tense up she just squeezed my hand tighter. I kissed her forehead and kept holding her hand. After about five hours the outline and the butterfly were done.

"Leah would you like me to finish or do you want to come back next week?"

"Can I just go to the bathroom and then you can finish?"

"Of course" She got up and went to the bathroom and came back out and laid back in her side. She was looking at me and when he started again she had tears in her eyes. I kissed her and held her hands. He was done about six hours later and he cleaned her up. She went and looked at it in the mirror that they had hanging on the wall. I went over with her and when she saw it she started to cry a little.

"It's amazing" She went over to the guy that did it and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much, it's exactly what I wanted."

"No problem, it did come out really good." We went to the front and paid. The totally came to $500 and Leah had been saving for this for awhile so she paid and then gave the guy a $50.00 tip. She loved it so much. We got in the car and it was dark out. I guess we hadn't realized how long it had been. I looked at my cell phone and it was 9 o'clock.

"Babe you want to go get something to eat?"

"I would love too, I'm starving."

I laughed a little, "Ok" We got in the car and I drove us to a pizza place. We went in and ordered and then about 15 minutes later they brought it out. We both grabbed a piece and started to eat.

"This is amazing"

"Yeah it's really good" About three pizzas later we were both extremely full. I paid the bill and then we got in the car again and drove home. We got to Leah's house at about 10:30. I walked her to the door.

"Baby thank you for taking me today."

"You're welcome sweetheart" I bent down and held her face in my hands, then gently I pressed my lips to hers and she reached and put her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. We broke apart and were breathing heavy.

"Happy Birthday"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I own nothing, Happy Readings!**_

**Ch. 6- What's Next?**

_Jacob's POV_

The next morning I was woken up by my phone ringing. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said still half asleep.

"Oh baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No it's ok, I need to get up anyway, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if I could pick you up."

"Yeah why though?"

"I want to go do something but it's a surprise."

"Ok"

"Ok I will be there in ten minutes I love you"

"Love you too" She hung up and I got up and started to get dressed. I ended up in cargo shorts and a dark blue shirt. I went out in the kitchen and grabbed my keys just in case.

"Dad, Leah is picking me up for some surprise that she won't let me drive too. I will call you if I'm going to be gone long."

"That's fine, I'm going fishing with Charlie so don't worry about calling."

"Ok, have fun Dad"

"Be careful Jake" I heard a beep from outside and I ran out to see Leah in her Jeep waiting for me. I walked out to the Jeep and climbed in. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Good morning babe"

"Good morning Jake" she pulled out of my drive way and started to drive. Once we were on the road and going I broke the ice.

"Ok baby where are we going?" I held her hand while she drove.

"I can't tell you"

"Ok, well then how's your tattoo?"

"It's really sore"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok; I mean it is so worth it because it is beautiful. I can't wait till the summer so I can wear my bathing suit and show it off.

"I can't wait to just see you in a bathing suit" She laughed a little and smacked me in the arm.

"What?" She didn't say anything but about five minutes later she said, "You don't have to wait till summer to see me in pretty much nothing." God she was so hot! I loved her so much and this was one of the reasons why. She was totally ok with doing everything but sex. She was so sexy and adorable. I kissed her cheek and then she got serious again.

"Ok we are about five minutes away"

"Away from where?!"

"Jake, I think I might want to maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

We pulled into a drive way, "buy this house with you, if you like it and that's ok. I know we have been saving our money to buy an apartment together but this house is so perfect and beautiful and I hope you love it!"

"Wow babe" We got out of the car and I started to walk around the house. It was a stone two story cottage. It was really cute and reminded me of something Leah would love. It had over grown weeds and gardens but just a little work outside and it would be beautiful.

"Honey if we get this house, I will hold off on your birthday present until we get settled."

"Oh what are you getting me? Please tell me, please, please, please!!"

"I'm not telling you."

"Please baby?" She came over to me and put her arms around my neck and gave me a puppy face.

"No Lee, I'm not telling you." I kissed her and then we continued looking around the house. I loved it and Leah was so excited. Leah loved and wanted it and we decided we were going to buy it.

_2 months later_

Leah and I were all moved in and settled in the house. She was still sleeping when I got up so I went down stairs so sit at the kitchen table to drink some coffee. Leah got up a little after I sat down. She came in and sat down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and she gave me a kiss. Then she laid her head down on my shoulder.

"Good morning sweetheart"

"Good morning Lee, how did you sleep?"

"Great until you got out of bed."

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to wake you."

"It's ok baby"

"Well how about to make it up to you, we go shopping today?"

"Ok" We got dressed and then I drove us to the local mall. I brought Leah into the pet store.

"Ok Leah pick out anything you want"

"Wait like a dog or a kitty?"

"Yep happy birthday!"

"Awe!" She ran over to the different cages and started cooing at all the puppies.

"Jake I can get anyone I want?"

"Yes"

"Awe thank you baby" She came over and gave me a huge kiss then she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the kittens. There was a tiny fuzzy smoky grey one sitting in the corner by herself. Leah went over and picked up the kitten. She held it close and started to pet it. The kitten purred softly and rubbed against Leah's cheek.

"Jake I want this one. She is so cute and tiny."

"Ok let's go get all the stuff we need to take her home."

"Ok" We went over to the collars and Leah picked out a tiny purple one that could get bigger as the cat got bigger. We went and picked out a bed for her and a liter box. We got the food bowls and everything else. We got her toys and a scratching post. We went and checked out and then we went home. She slept on Leah's shoulder the whole ride home. When we got home we set everything up and Leah sat on the floor and played with her.

"Baby what are you going to name her?"

"I think I'm going to name her Ash"

"I like it"

_4 months later_

Leah and I were lying in bed. She was looking at her engagement ring and I was holding her close.

"Jake now that we are taking the next step, with the whole wedding thing, what's next?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what do you think about kids?"

"I think it would be amazing to be a dad but if you didn't want to or weren't ready I would totally be ok with that."

"Well no I'm ok with that but like how many do you want? Do you think we are ready?"

"I don't know two or three"

"I have always thought two"

"Two is a good number. And I think that if it's meant to happen, it will happen if we are ready or not."

"Ok, I was just wondering where we stood on that. And if you would like to know, I want to have our children at home naturally."

"Ok" I kissed her, I never thought of Leah as someone that would want a home birth but I was ok with that. I loved her and whatever she wanted, she would have.

"I love you Leah"

"Jake, I love you so much"


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I own nothing, Happy Readings!**_

**Ch. 7- Well What If**

_Jacob's POV_

_1 year later_

I was now 22 years old and Leah was 21. This past year had been amazing. Leah and I had gotten married and still lived in our house with our cat Ash. Leah and I had gone to Alaska for our honeymoon and it was remarkable so beautiful and interesting.

We had just gotten home from the store and I was putting the groceries away when I heard something at the bottom of the steps.

"Jake!" it was Leah whispering my name.

"Baby why are you whispering?"

"SHHH! Just come here" I went down the steps quietly and Leah grabbed my hand and pulled me quietly over to our dirty towel bushel. There were only a couple towels in there.

"What is it?"

"Look" I looked inside and there laid Ash with three kittens nursing from her.

"Oh wow"

"Aren't they so cute?"

"Yeah they are but how did this happen?"

"Maybe that day that she snuck out the door when we were carrying in the groceries."

"Oh"

"Jake can we keep them?"

"Honey that is four cats"

"Yeah so what they are so cute"

"How about we keep one kitten and give two away?"

"Honey…"

"Leah, four cats?"

"Yeah they are so cute and tiny"

"But they won't be tiny for long"

"Yeah but how can you pick which one to give up?"

"I don't know just pick"

"Well I can't, please can we just keep them?" I sat there thinking, I liked cats and they were cute and stuff but what if Leah got pregnant? Cats can suffocate babies and that would be four chances for our baby to be suffocated.

"Honey what about if we decide to have a baby?"

"What about it?"

"Well cats can suffocate babies"

"Honey you know that sounds dumb and you are using kids that aren't even created yet."

"Yeah but I'm just thinking about the future"

"Well honey what if I don't want kids?"

"That's fine but if you are just saying this because of the cats is ridiculous."

"It's not just because of the cats I'm just saying."

"Ok and I'm ok with that."

"No you're not; I know you and you have wanted a baby since we got engaged."

"I want you and if that means no kids, I'm fine with that"

"Well I have just really been thinking and I don't know we are so young"

"I know and I'm not trying to get you pregnant right now"

"So you are going to try to get me pregnant?!"

"If that's what you want!"

"Well Jake I don't know if it is and I don't know if I can live with myself without making you happy. Babies will make you happy and I just don't know if I want to be a mom."

"Leah I told you that if you don't want to, I'm ok with that."

"No you're not!"

"Leah…"

"Well no it's true, me not having a baby is not only letting you down but my mom wants me to have a baby, your dad, the pack. Everyone but me wants me to have a baby"

"Honey if you don't want a baby then no one but you matters."

"I'm just scarred that I'm not going to be a good mom or something will go wrong when I'm having the baby or I will have a miscarriage. Jake I can't go through something like that. I can't grow something inside of me for nine months and then lose it."

"Baby you won't and if we had a baby you would be a great mom."

"How do you know?"

"Because you hold babies and play with them like it's nothing, like you have been doing it you whole life"

"I know but that doesn't mean I'm going to be good with our baby" She started to cry a little so I pulled her into my arms. She snuggled her head into my chest and I felt the warm tear stains forming on my shirt.

"Honey you would be even better with our baby." We sat there for awhile not saying anything. She then lifted her head up and kissed my neck.

"Jake I love you, I'm sorry I yelled at you. We can have a baby I just want to wait a little"

"That's fine baby and I'm sorry that I pushed the subject so much."

"No you didn't we have been together now for three years and married for one. I understand that you want to take the next step, so do I just not yet."

"Ok" I kissed her gently on the lips.

_12 weeks later_

Leah and I were playing with the kittens. Today one of Leah's friends was coming to get one of them. We decided to only get rid of one and keep two. To pick which one left Leah and me each picked our favorite kitten and then the other one was going to Amanda. I picked the chubbiest one from the litter and Leah picked the runt. The other one was just as cute and if we wouldn't have been about to give her away we would have kept her too. Amanda came and got her and then we went and laid in bed for the night. Amanda didn't end up showing to pick up the cat until 8 o'clock at night so by the time she left it was like 10 so Leah and I decided just to go to bed. Ash and the kittens curled up in Ash's bed and Leah and I curled up in our bed.

"Love you"

"Love you too"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I own nothing, Happy Readings!**_

**Ch. 8- The Birthday Party**

_Jacob's POV_

_2 months later_

"Leah I think we should go and celebrate your 21st birthday tonight, we never really did go out for that first drinking party."

"I don't care that sounds fun."

"Ok then we will go tonight."

"Wait tonight is Seth's party and Anna's party for the night before the wedding."

"Well we will just combine them all and have it at one club and all party together"

"Ok" We called everyone and told them that it was going to be a combined party and where it was going to be. Leah was the maid of honor and I was the best man so we were in charge on the parties. This would be fun and easy though so.

We went up stairs and started to get ready. I wore a pair of jeans that were ripped in a few places and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first couple buttons undone. I went down stairs and got a can of pop and sat on the couch while Leah got ready. After about an hour I called upstairs.

"Lee we gotta go!"

"Shut up! I'm coming!" She started to come down the steps. She was wearing a short, short dress that gathered and met in the middle of her perfect breasts with diamonded circle. She had the locket that I got her on and it was perfect. She was wearing black heels that made her legs and ass look amazing.

"Wow Lee, you look amazing" She walked over to me and still had to stand up on her tippy toes to kiss me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I leaned down and pulled her closer.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Of course but who is our driver?"

"I'm not going to drink that much. Maybe one beer, I will be fine"

"Ok" We went to the club and got in. Everyone was already there and dancing. Leah and I walked over to the bar.

"Let me buy my girl her first drink, what do you want babe?"

"Just a beer"

"Ok, two bud lights in a bottle"

I paid and handed her the bottle. She took a sip.

"That's good" She came over and gave me a kiss "Thank you baby"

_2 hours later_

I was still on my first beer because I didn't want to drink and drive. Leah was on her fourth shot and had had five beers before that. We were grinding on the dance floor and Leah was having a great time. I had my hand around her waist and she had a hand on the back on my neck. We both had a beer in our hands. I was holding Leah against me and we were moving with the music. Everyone was dancing and drinking and having a good time. She was grinding against me and looked so sexy. She laid her head against my chest and rubbed against my hard cock. She kept her head on my chest and I bent down and started to kiss her. She kissed me back hard and kept grinding with the music. We broke apart and kept going with the music. When she went back to the bar for another shot I went to the table and sat down.

Paul and I were the only ones that weren't really drinking. I was driving Leah and me home and Paul was driving Anna, Seth, and Emily, Sam, and Jarred home. He was in his expedition and I had my dodge truck.

Leah was the one that was drinking the most. When the song was over she was heading to the bar for her fifth shot. She came back over, "Honey maybe it's about time we go home. The club is closing in ten minutes and Paul is getting everyone in his car."

"Just two more shots!" She went over to the bar and did two more and then we started to leave. We got to our car and Leah was screaming and still partying all by herself. We got in the car and she was so drunk. I started to drive us home with the truths started to fly.

"Jake you know how I told you that I had kissed other boys before you, well I lied. You were my first everything"

"Well that's good to know" I laughed a little.

"Jake I love you so much"

"I love you too babe" She grabbed my hand and decided to use my arm as a pillow and laid her head on the arm rest.

"Baby can I use my arm to drive?"

"No it's to warm and comfortable"

"Ok" I laughed a little again. When we got home she was just about asleep so went around and picked her up out of the car and carried her in the house.

"Oh Jakey I can walk" she hit me in the shoulder like it was a joke or something. She was giggling the whole way to the bedroom. I laid her down and took off her shoes and took the clip out of her hair. She curled up with a pillow and I covered her up.

"Honey when are you coming in her this pillow isn't as nice"

"Let me go lock up and change and I will be in."

"Mhmm ok" She was already falling asleep. I went and locked up the house and shut off the lights then went in the bedroom. I took off everything except my boxers and went and laid down in bed. I got in and covered up some. Leah turned to face me but swung her arm when she did it and her arm made contact with my face.

"OW!!" My nose started bleeding and I got up and went in the bathroom trying not to get blood on the carpet.

"Oh my god baby!" Leah got up and started to walk to the bathroom. She hit the door frame when she was stepping in.

"Ow"

"Are you ok?!"

"Yeah are you ok, you're the one I just hit in the face." The bleeding was stopping but I still had a bruise forming. Great now every time someone asks me what happened I would have to say that my wife hit me. She stood there and wanted to make sure I was ok. She came over and leaned on me a little and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry honey"

"It's ok, it's not that bad" I put my arm around her and she put her other arm around my front. I finished cleaning up my nose and then walked her back to the bed. She climbed into bed and I climbed in after her. She curled up to me and fell asleep fast.

I woke up when Leah jumped out of bed and made a run for the bathroom. I laughed and got up.

"Oh the joy of drinking" I went in the bathroom and held her hair back. She threw up so much that her hands were shaking when she was done. She was leaning over the toilet and throwing up. I rubbed her back and tried to make her feel better. She was done and she sat back on me. I put her on my lap and she laid her head back on me. I put my arms around her and she groaned.

"I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't have let you drink that much"

"I will never drink that much again."

"Well that's good" Her head rest on my arm and started to fall asleep. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I got her a glass on water and to aspirins for the headache that would kick in soon. I went and laid down next to her.

"Lee, we have to get ready soon, today's the wedding."

"I hate my life"

"No you don't"

"I know but seriously I don't want to go to this"

"Yeah well at least you will be with the man that was your first everything."

"What?!"

"Last night while you were hammered the truth came out."

"Oh my god"

"You just told me that I was your first kiss and everything."

"Wow don't let me drink anymore"

"Ok" She got up and put on a pair of sweat pants and a tight little tank top. I put on some soft shorts and a t-shirt. I had to go pick up the tuxes, get Seth, check on the reception hall and get to the wedding on time. I was meeting all the guys at the church at 2 with Seth. Leah had to pick up the girls' flowers, our flowers that go on the tuxes, get her hair done, make sure everyone else had their hair done and get everyone to the church and ready by 2. It was 10 now and I was picking Seth up at 10:30.

"Ok babe I'm going to go because I'm picking up the tuxes before I get Seth"

"Ok I love you so much, I am so sorry about your nose but at least the bruise is practically gone." She kissed me gently and then we both left our separate ways.

"I will meet you at the church, good luck."

"Same to you baby"


End file.
